Certain automotive vehicles powered by conventional internal combustion engines creep under foot off pedal conditions. That is if the vehicle is in gear and a driver removes their foot from the accelerator pedal (and does not actuate the brake pedal), the vehicle will creep forward in response to the torque generated by the powertrain (assuming the vehicle is on level ground) because the powertrain is mechanically coupled to the wheels via the transmission. This torque may be referred to as creep torque.